Normalcy's End
by Wolf of Legend
Summary: Every thing we thought of as normal is about to change... More inside! PLZ R&R! Challenge for you all! Their will be crossovers to CSI and NCIS as Welas CSI:NY. NY is first though.
1. Summery of first chapter to come

**Disclaimer**

I don't own CSI or any of the characters except for those I've created, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Challenge**

Each of the chapters in this story is its own case, and there is time in between them. I've set a C2 for the stories you write for that in between time and a forum to discuss this story and the others. We'll see if you can guess where I'm going with this.

This is actually the summery of my first chapter, but it works to start this thing for people.

When a double homicide comes up with no clues, the CSI team, helped by their newest member, find themselves pulled into an ancient battle that brings out the longest hidden secret in history: Vampires and other myths are real and live in a society right under or feet. Some of them want peace, others think of humans as only prey…


	2. Meeting Karlie

**Disclaimer**

I don't own CSI or any of the characters except for those I've created, no matter how much I wish I did.

Okay, I may have lied. My chapters a proving to be ridiculously long and are taking forever for me to type up, So I'm going to split them up into two or three.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Karlie**

"Did you hear that?" one of the teenage boys asked as he looked behind them.

His twin brother glared at him disapprovingly and continued to walk on undisturbed. "You're being paranoid, dude. What… are you afraid of the dark?"

"No!" the first growled irritably. "I'm just saying that I know I heard something behind us!"

"Whatever, man," the other sighed. Something crashed nearby, causing both boys to jump. "What was that?"

"I told you!" the first hissed, pulling out a three-inch pocketknife from his boot. "Someone followed us from that party."

"It was probably just a cat or something," his twin growled, mad at himself for reacting at all. "Put that thing away and let's get going. I don't want to get busted for curfew again."

"There someone out there, I swear it!" the other insisted, scanning the area behind them worriedly.

"You-are-being-paranoid!" his companion snapped. "Stop… What the…"

His brother ran with his screams echoing in his ears. He got as far as the next street before he was tackled to the ground by their attacker. He fought back in vain.

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this," Ryan Wolfe said, standing over one of the twin's body. He lay in the middle of the street, terror etch on his face still. It was obvious that he had massive injuries, but none of them sported blood. His knife lay several feet away in a pool of blood the CSIs doubted was his.

"I haven't either," Eric Delko said. "It doesn't make any sense, there should be blood. " What got him, Alexx?"

"I can't be sure right now, honey," Alexx Woods replied. "I'm as puzzled as you are. I cant seem to find a drop of blood near, on or _in_ this kid."

Horatio Caine stood nearby; looking down the alley the body lay in front of. "Eric, I think there may be another victim."

"Where?" Eric asked, standing up.

"Down the alley, come on," Horatio told him, heading towards the other boy's body. "Call Tara, get her down here."

Tara Price examined the almost untouched body of the other twin carefully. "I don't see any visible signs of death here, Horatio. I'll have to find out back at post."

Horatio nodded. "Get on it as soon as you can, Doctor."

"Lieutenant," one of the officers securing the area called. "I think I may have found something."

Horatio bent down and picked up a small piece of metal from the alley entrance. Ryan walked over. "Looks like there's some sort of design on that. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio replied, "but I'm going to find out."

* * *

"What did you find one piece of metal H found?" Eric asked as he entered the lab with an evidence box.

"I can honestly say," Calleigh Duquesne answered, "that I have never seen any thing like this before. It's some kind of computer chip made of titanium and silicon. It has a completely smooth surface and you can only tell it's a chip under the microscope. Take a look."

Eric looked in the microscope after Calleigh moved aside for him. "Did it have any prints on it?"

"Nothing was on it that any of our equipment could find," Calleigh said. "I was just about to go see Alexx and Tara to see if they had anything."

"Alright, I'll tell H what we have so far," Eric said.

* * *

"Hey," Calleigh greeted as she entered the morgue. "What do you have for me?"

"We just finished them up, darling," Alexx replied as she dried her hands. "They couldn't have been more that seventeen years old, poor babies. The boy in the street had it the worst; his right hand was completely smashed, four broken ribs, a cracked skull and four puncture marks in his throat that reach the jugular vein. The other boy only had similar puncture wounds. They correlate with the canines and the teeth outside of them of a human bite mark. There was some salvia around the marks; I've sent it to DNA already."

"What caused their deaths?" Calleigh asked.

"Blood loss," Tara replied. "Don't ask what the weapon was, we could find any trace of one."

"Whoever did this did it by hand?" Calleigh asked disbelievingly. "That can't be possible with amount of trauma the first vic suffered."

"Someone found a way to do it," Alexx said. "I don't know how, but I do know I'd never want to run into them in a dark alley."

"No kidding," Calleigh said. "I'll tell Horatio, see what he thinks. He may have some answers. Is it just me, or this starting to look like some sort of horror movie?"

"It certainly is, baby," Alexx said. "It certainly is."

* * *

"H," Ryan called, running to catch up with his boss. "I think we my have identified our victims."

"Really?" Horatio said. "Who?"

"Keith and Adam Darnsworth," Ryan replied. "Their mother called them in missing this morning; they were twins, seventeen years old. Her descriptions match our vics."

"Let's go check it out." Horatio said, pulling out his sunglasses.

Horatio lead the way to the front door, removing his sunglasses before knocking. A middle-aged woman who looked like she hadn't slept well if at all the previous night answered the door. "Did you find my boys?"

"Possibly, Mrs. Darnsworth," Horatio said. "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine and this is Detective Wolfe. May we come in?"

"Yes, please do," she said, stepping back. She shut the door behind them. "What happened to them? Are they in any trouble, where are they now? My husband isn't home yet, he doesn't know they're missing, he works nights."

"You may want to sit down, ma'am," Horatio said, nodding to Ryan. Mrs. Darnsworth sat in a nearby recliner.

Ryan pulled the autopsy photos from his inner jacket pocket. "Are theses your sons?"

The woman let out a grieved cry. "M-my boys! What happened to them?"

"They were murdered last night not far from here," Horatio told her as he knelt by her chair. "I need you to tell me where they were last night and who may have wanted to hurt them. I know it's difficult for you, but it could help us catch whoever did this to them."

"I- I'm not sure," she said shakily. "They went to a party at one of their friends, I don't know which. I don't know who they normally hung out with, or anyone who would want to hurt them. With my work schedule and their school and sport schedules, I don't see them much. They were good boys, a bit late getting home at times, but good boys. My husband may know more."

"Alright, ma'am," Horatio said. "We would like to look around their rooms, if you don't mind. We may be able to find something to help us."

"Okay," she sighed. "The last doors at the end of the hall, Keith on the left and Adam on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am," Horatio said.

"If I can do anything to help…" she began.

"Just wait here," Horatio said. "We'll tell you if we find anything." He rose and joined Ryan.

* * *

"I've talked to everyone around here," Frank Tripp sighed. "No one saw or heard a thing last night."

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Positive," Frank said. "I even asked the kids from around here, they all say they were asleep and didn't hear a thing, or at a party a few streets over."

"Likely story," Eric said. "I bet they're being quiet, probably don't want to say anything, afraid to look guilty. What about the person who found the boy in the street?"

"He was on his way to work when he stumbled across him;" Frank said "He's over there if you want to ask him yourself."

"I've got him," Calleigh said.

"I'm going to look around here some more," Eric said. "There has to be something we missed. Someone should probably go look into this party the kids mentioned."

"Dispatch called, there's a new CSI at the lab waiting for Horatio, I'll get the address from those kids, grab her and take her to help look it over," Frank said.

"Good," Eric said. "That will give her something easy to start with. I've got this covered here."

* * *

"What do you make of this, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, picking a piece of paper from Adam's desk.

"Looks like an address and some sort of meeting time. Might be where those boys were before that alley," Ryan said, examining it over his boss's shoulder. "Perhaps we should go check it out."

"I'll go," Horatio said. "See if you can find anything else here."

"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Darnsworth asked as Horatio walked into the room.

"Maybe," Horatio said. He pulled out a card from his pocket. "If you need anything, give me a call."

"I'll tell my husband to call you when he comes home later," she said.

"You should tell him what happened," Horatio said. "One of my officers would be willing to make the call for you if you want."

"I'll do it myself," she said. "Will you tell me when you find who did this?"

"The second we have him in custody," Horatio said.

"What if he gets away?" she asked. "What if he does this again?"

"I'm going to be doing everything I can to stop him," Horatio ensured her. "I promise to not let him get away with this."

* * *

Horatio stepped out of his hummer, noting the police cruiser that pulled up next to him. "Horatio," Frank said as he stepped from the car. "Why are you here?"

"We found who our victims were and a clue from one of their rooms leads me here," Horatio said. "What lead you here?"

"A few of the neighborhood kids mentioned a party here last night, I'm following a hunch our vics may have been there."

A young woman climbed out of the passenger side door. The wind stirred her waist length, pitch-black hair as she scanned the area with yellow eyes before walking toward the two police officers. Horatio noted the badge and nine millimeter gun on her belt. "Who's the other officer?"

"A new recruit. She came in from San Diego this morning," Frank said.

The woman offered her hand to the Lieutenant, "Karlie Saloman, CSI. I specialized in tracking in San Diego, but I'm willing to do whatever you need me to here."

Horatio shook the offered hand. "I'm glad to have you on the team," he said. "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I don't remember hearing about you coming here."

"It was a last minuet transfer," Karlie explained with a shrug. "My brass thought I needed a change in scenery, your brass saw my record and decide they needed me here."

"Do you know anything about this case?" Horatio asked.

"Sergeant Tripp filled me in on what he knew on the way here," Karlie said. "Do you smell that?"

"Yea," Frank said. "Smells like decomp."

"And it's coming from the house," Horatio said, drawing his firearm.

Karlie and Frank followed his lead and approached the front door. Someone screamed from inside. Karlie dashed ahead and kicked the door down, staying in the cover of the doorframe. She nodded to the other two officers who entered without a word. Horatio motioned for them to split up and search the house. Karlie moved with out a sound toward the back of the house, Frank crept up the stairs and Horatio moved down a side hall.

* * *

Karlie moved silently along the hall, toward the door she could hear the attacker and his prey behind. She listened to her two new coworkers progress for signs of the finding the room with the bloody massacre she could smell, she hadn't necessarily been talking about the decomp smeell earlier, or other trouble. She opened the other doors she passed to make it look like she was searching each room, making her seem more human. She stopped next to her target door and took a breath to prepare herself for what she may find on the other side, what may plow her cover already, what she may have to explain to her new human boss on her first day. Snow had said that the situation in Miami was bad, but not so bad that there was a risk of being found out on the first day on the case. Karlie let out the breath and positioned herself in front of the door, bracing to kick it down no matter who or what.

* * *

Horatio slowly opened the kitchen door, staying in cover as he did. The room was empty, signs of the party scattered about. Horatio turned to the next room, knowing that time was of the essence but not willing to leave the possibility of being taken by surprise.

The sounds of a door being smashed open came from the back of the house. "Miami Dade PD, freeze!" Karlie cried. Three shots rang out, someone cried out in pain. A window shattered. Horatio ran towards the sounds, forsaking safety in the hopes of saving the newest team member if she needed it.

* * *

"… suspect is headed northeast from four twenty-six king street on foot. Approximately six feet, one inch tall, brown hair and in his mid twenties. He is wounded in left thigh and considered armed and dangerous." Karlie was saying into her phone as Horatio ran in. Karlie held her jacket to a man's wounded shoulder as a young, frightened girl held his hand and talked quietly to him. Karlie's leg was bleeding, but she ignored it.

"What happened?" Horatio asked as he put his own gun away and pulled out a handkerchief that he tied around her bleeding leg. She winced at the pressure.

"I found these two in here, this one had already been shot, our suspect was aiming at the girl. I interrupted and he shot at me a couple times before I managed to get a shot in at him. He jumped out the window and got away," Karlie said. "I have emergency crews in route."

Frank came into the room as sirens came into human hearing range. "What happened?" Karlie told him calmly. Frank paused for a moment. "Can you handle this on your own until they get here?"

Karlie nodded. "I had to put up with worse while in San Diego. Why?"

"I found another crime scene," Frank said. He turned to his boss. "You're going to want to see this, Horatio."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Miss Saloman?" Horatio asked.

"Positive, Lieutenant," Karlie assured him.

"Alright," Horatio said, nodding. "Call if you need anything."

"Yes, sir," Karlie said.

* * *

Frank opened the door of the room above where Karlie was slowly. "This is not good," Horatio said. He hadn't been prepared to see that sight.

The room that Frank had stumbled upon was the sight of a blood bath. Bodies lay everywhere in the gaming room, most of their throats sliced open, a few nearly to the point of decapitation. It was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach.

"There has to be ten to twelve kids in there," Frank said quietly. "Someone had an all out blood bath last night."

"So now we have two killers to find," Horatio said, "and not much time to do so."

"What do we do now, Horatio?" Frank asked.

"We'll find whoever did this," Horatio replied.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked Karlie as she knelt down to take another picture.

She sighed and turned to him. "I'm fine, it's only a scratch. He had bad aim."

"The paramedic said you wouldn't let them look at it," Ryan said.

"It doesn't need anyone to look at it," Karlie growled.

"How come you're limping then?" Ryan asked. "You should have someone look at it."

"I can't, not here or now. I'll be fine," Karlie said. "I'm the one you were told was coming, Wolfe. There isn't a medical professional here who can help me."

Ryan stared at her for a moment as she picked up one of the shell casings. "How bad is it really?"

"He has a UV gun and the bullet is still lodged in my leg, I'll take care of it later when I can remove it without being caught," Karlie sighed quietly.

"Tell me when, I'll cover for you," Ryan whispered. Karlie nodded and returned to photographing the scene.

* * *

"Do you we have any ids?" Eric asked.

"A few," Calleigh sighed. "Natalia is looking through missing persons and I'm going through runaways and kidnapping for possible matches of the rest."

"Did you meet the new girl?" Eric asked.

"Yea, something seems different about her, like she's hiding something. What do you think?" Calleigh replied.

"Everything about her seems off," Eric said. "No one saw her coming and she has this manner to her…"

"I hope she finally went and got her leg looked at, she was limping pretty badly when I saw her," Calleigh said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue," Eric sighed.

"According to her record, she has a habit of toughing things out on her own."

"You looked at her record?"

"Horatio had me get it for him, and I was curious. I peeked at it before giving it to H."

"Anything interesting?"

"Plenty, she's been holding out on us."

* * *

"Miss Saloman?" Horatio called through the door. Something told not to open it, yet. Even though it was only an abandoned supply closet that his newest CSI had apparently taken as an office.

"Lieutenant?" she answered, her voice slightly strained as if in pain.

"According to your file, you were also a sniper in San Diego," Horatio said, even though it was not the real reason he had tracked her down. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"It didn't really cross my mind at the time, sir," Karlie replied. "The occasions I had to use the skill are not my proudest. I prefer a peaceful resolution whenever possible."

"We all do, Miss Saloman," Horatio said. "You also failed to mention that you were in the military before joining the police force. You were a sniper there as well as an aircraft pilot."

"I qualified to fly any type of aircraft, that's why it doesn't specify any," Karlie said before he could ask. "I didn't think it that important, plus I knew you would probably look at my file and find it all out sooner or later."

"I wasn't aware you could qualify for that much in only an eight year commitment," Horatio said.

"I… I was a special case," Karlie said. "I'm a fast learner; they wanted to see just how much I could do while they had me. I left the service because of it."

"Interesting," Horatio said, finally deciding to ask what he had actually come to talk to her about. "Can you tell me why you've been in this closet for the last hour?"

"I work better when I'm not around a lot of people," Karlie said. "I've been on my laptop, going over the case to familiarize myself to it."

Horatio turned to walk away when a quiet cry of pain escaped Karlie on the other side of the door. "You're not telling me everything, Miss Saloman," Horatio said, putting his hand on the doorknob, hoping it wasn't locked. He didn't want to have to break a door in his own building down. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm not at liberty to tell you, Sir," Karlie growled, pain still evident in her voice.

Horatio tested the door, finding it unlocked, but didn't open it yet. He was going to give her a chance to explain things first. "What is going on, Miss Saloman? I want to know if my team is trouble or not."

"I'm…" Karlie began. Horatio let the door open a crack. She let out a deep sigh. "The entire world you know of is in danger, Lieutenant. My record is almost completely false, except for the qualifications. It doesn't even list all of those. My name is Captain Silver Maloun; I'm from a top-secret government agency put together to track down the members of a worldwide terrorist group bent on destroying all of the worlds civilized governments. I cannot go to any of the local medical facilities here, so I'm trying to take care of my leg on my own. I'm fully trained to do this and I would appreciate being left alone while I do."

"Why wouldn't your agency allow you to get medical help?" Horatio asked, instantly concerned and suspicious at the same time.

"I'm going to have to have you sign confidentiality forms after this," Karlie growled. "I'm… not exactly human. The bullet is lodged in my shin and has proven to be difficult to get out. I was planted here because the amount of crimes committed by non-humans has risen dramatically in Miami over the last month and your current case is just the beginning of the rise of cases that you don't have the knowledge or technology to solve. My agency specializes in in-human cases; most of the terrorist group I spoke of is composed of them."

"What do you mean by in-human?" Horatio asked, cautious now. He resisted the urge to draw his firearm, settling for resting his hand on it.

"Creatures that are considered mythological, weapons you've never seen or even heard of," Karlie growled. A yelp escaped her. "Just about anything you can think of, just different because human have a habit of distorting the truth and making it seem worse then it actually is."

"What are you, Miss Saloman?" Horatio said coolly, drawing his gun out and disengaging the safety.

"That would be easier to show then tell," Karlie said, hearing the gun click and drawing her own. She decided against being armed when he finally came in and threw the weapon to where he could see it through the gap in the door. "It's one of those largely distorted things."

Horatio slowly eased the door the rest of the way open. The light in the room was turned off. He closed the door before finding the light switch and turning the bulb on. Karlie slowly stood, careful of her wounded leg, prepared to run if it came to that.

Her hair seemed to be made of gleaming silver, the same color as her eyes, only her eyes were flicked with bright, un-natural red. Her pupils were slightly elongated like a cat's pupils. Her canines and the teeth just outside of them were sharp and pointed into a double set of fangs, visible as she panted slightly. The most in-human parts were the wings and wolf tail that matched her hair in color. She had taken off her shoes, showing that each toe was tipped with a silver claw, as was each fingertip. Even without her gun, she was more than a worthy adversary.

"What are you?" Horatio asked again, aiming now.

Karlie forced herself to remain calm. "I was born a Misolu, than later became a vampire. I have to warn you, lieutenant, if you want me gone, I can and will leave without a trace for you to find, including the memories but they will send another agent who could be worse then me. I've seen agents completely destroy the very lives of those around them. Sometimes it is better to know what you're dealing with despite the danger and fear then to it destroy you without a clue as to what hit you. I will do whatever I can to help you, most won't."

Horatio stood and watched her for a moment, never doubting that she would win in a fight and do exactly as she said. Neither moved as the air remained filled with enough tension to impede breathing. Finally, he lowered his gun and she relaxed, sensing the hostility leave him.

"You have no intentions of harming my team or anyone else?" Horatio asked, still cautious.

Karlie shook her head. "My only intentions are to bring law breakers to justice."

"Which laws?"

"Both yours and mine."

"Does anyone else know about you?"

"Ryan Wolfe, he's been the agency's contact in Miami for years."

Horatio hesitated for a moment longer, and then engaged the safety on his gun before putting it away. He made a mental note to talk to Ryan later about Karlie. "How can I help?"

"Keep people away for a while. I'll get the bullet into the lab once I get it out of my leg and cleaned."

"I know someone who could help you," Horatio said. "She's trustworthy."

"You-cannot-tell-a-soul,-Lieutenant," Karlie growled. "I can't risk being found by many humans, the consequences are incredibly harsh if the word of our existence gets out, especially if it causes a panic. We want to maintain our privacy as long as we can, if not until we have the other side under control."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a… vale between the worlds of humans and magic, it was set up to protect humans until they could stand a real chance against the 'magical' creatures of the universe. The only problem is, it's falling faster then we would like so we're struggling to contain it, To many of the inhabitants on the other side would cause humanity harm for us to just let it go yet. We are slowly forming an alliance for you, but that hasn't proven to be easy."

Horatio thought about that for a moment. A plan came to mind as to getting her help with the bullet that was stuck in her leg. "You could at least go where's there's light for you to see."

"I don't need it," Karlie said. "I could do this even if there was only a dim light coming in through the crack under the door. My hearing, sense off smell and sight are better then most of the animals you know of, Lieutenant."

"But I do and we need that bullet as soon as we can get it," Horatio said, thinking rapidly. "I'm going to help, Miss Saloman. You're under my jurisdiction here and still under my command according to our files."

Karlie gave him a small smile, suddenly appearing completely human again. "Where do you suggest I go?"

"The morgue, I'll find some way to distract the workers there," Horatio said. His curiosity perked up. "How do you do that, hide what you are from everyone?"

"It's called a glamour," Karlie explained, allowing her fangs to flash. "It serves as the ultimate disguise against most humans, anyone whose gifted enough to see magic can see straight though them. Fortunately, most humans can't unless we give them something to look through that's been charmed or give them the ability"

"Sounds useful. Give me ten minutes, then head down there."

"Not a soul, Lieutenant. I'll be able to smell if there's anyone else there and I'll be able to tell if you told them."

"You can read minds?"

"Only the foremost thought in someone's mind, but it's normally enough for me to know what's going on."

* * *

Alexx turned around as Karlie limbed through the door, looking completely normal. She thought about the autopsy she had just finished, but went over what Horatio had just finished telling her in the back of her mind. Horatio stood at a back table, pretending to look over Alexx's report as if he didn't notice Karlie had entered. The morgue was completely deserted otherwise.

"Hello, honey," Alexx greeted, presenting her hand to the newcomer without fear. "You most be the new girl, Karlie. I'm Alexx Woods, the chief medical examiner."

"Hello," Karlie said, shaking her hand. "What can you tell me about our current case?" She glanced over at Horatio, suspicious herself now.

"I was going to give my report, but Horatio wanted to look at it again first," Alexx said. Horatio turned and handed the report to Karlie and headed for the door. Karlie had begun to read when Horatio closed and locked it.

"It won't keep me in here, Lieutenant," Karlie said mildly.

"But it will keep everyone else out," Horatio replied. "This is one situation where I'm going to have to ignore your request for secrecy, Miss Saloman. Alexx can help; she knows what she's doing."

"You already told her," Karlie sighed. She should have seen it coming. This human cared too much for his team, even her. Either that or he was that desperate to solve this case. Karlie thought it was a combination of both actually.

"He sure did, honey," Alexx said, taking the report from the vampire's hands and leading her to an empty work table. "I'll get that bullet out of your leg in no time."

"Now I'll have to explain two human finding me out to Snow," Karlie muttered as she deactivated the glamour and rolled up her pant leg. "Then she'll want to come down here and make sure I haven't completely blown our cover to the city of Miami."

"One question," Alexx asked as Karlie removed the crude bandage. "What do you eat?"

Karlie paused for a second, and then let out a deep sigh. Another question she should have seen coming yet was unprepared for. "I can and do eat anything and everything, but I don't necessarily have to. Food actually gives us more energy than it does humans, but we don't require it to survive. I'll eat if I've been under a lot of stress, used an excessive amount of power or if I haven't gotten any rest recently. The only thing I really need to survive is blood, the myths are correct about that. We can life off animal blood to a point, plus it's preferred morally for most, but… human blood is more benefiting and pretty much necessary in an emergency. It's also preferred in taste. I only need to feed if I've lost some of my own blood, but we want to feed more than that. The scent of freshly spilled human blood is enough to make most vampires hungry when they don't need to feed, they can lose all control if they do need to. It takes decades of training, building up their control, for most vampires to have a position similar to mine. A few are born with the control necessary to withstand it, using the training to enhance it. Even then, most will lose their control at a point of blood loss. The more blood we lose, the less control we have. It can be to a point where every human in the same room is in danger of being eaten; survival instinct will take completely over. Very few can stand in room with fresh blood while completely drained and maintain control. Luckily, I'm one of them. Snowy sent me here for that purpose."

"You've mentioned her before," Horatio said. "Who is she?"

"She's commander of the government sector here and the other side's police force," Karlie said. "Basically, she's my boss and my best friend."

"You're sure you aren't going to eat us?" Alexx asked, a bit wary in spite of her self.

"Positive. You're completely safe around me, Alexx," Karlie assured her.

"Even with your blood loss?" Horatio asked, resting his hand on his gun again.

"Even with that. Even before training, I could stand being around fresh blood with little of my own. My training made it to where I can easily stand this job even when almost completely drained," Karlie said. "I'm one of seven who can claim that, even if the least of them."

"How did we earn that privilege?" Alexx asked as she examined the wound. "This looks almost as if you were burned as well as shot."

"Snowy doesn't like to openly intervene if she can help it, preferring street agents. They can stay hidden better," Karlie sighed. "The situation here in Miami has gotten hugely out of control rather rapidly, most of the chaos started a week or so ago. She sent me because she needed someone who could handle it. She didn't think anyone less could. As for the burn, our murder probably had a UV equipped gun. They burn vampire flesh, some more then others. I'm one of the ones who aren't affected much."

"If the situation in Miami is really that bad…" Alexx said as she picked up a scalpel her voice cracking.

"These murders are just the beginning," Horatio finished for her. "Let's get that bullet; it may lead us to our murder before he gets another chance at a victim."

* * *

Ryan waited in a nearby park, trying to look normal. A tall, dark haired man walked up to him, "Why'd you call me? I'm already doing all I can to help you guys," he said.

"She's here," Ryan said. "She's already on the case. She was shot earlier, but I think she'll be alright."

"That was quicker then I expected. They most have sent her as a result of the mass feeding last week," his companion said. "We managed to cover that one with the gangs, but this one wasn't so convenient. She should be able to find a way to make it human from the inside."

"I hope so," Ryan replied. "I'll call you when we have a chance to meet with you."

"I'll keep my phone on," the other said with a nod. He turned and walked away. Ryan headed back to his car and the lab.

* * *

I was told that the lines may help with some of the confusion with setting changes. I'll let people now when I reach the end of a case, then wait a week or so before I start the next one so you can write your challenge stories.

Snowy Mitsuko Firedragon


	3. The World Benieth Ours

**Disclaimer**

I don't own CSI or any of the characters except for those I've created.

**Challenge**

I have multiple cases in this story and there is time in between each one. We'll see if you can guess where I'm going with this. I'll tell you when a case is done

* * *

Alexx finished bandaging Karlie's wounded leg, the wound looking like it was only a scratch surrounded by bruises. Karlie had healed it to that point. She was explaining UV equipped weapons to them. The bullet set in an evidence bag beside her, cleaned of blood.

"These weapons look almost exactly like normal firearms, most people can't tell the difference between them. You have what to look for and where to look," Karlie said as she unloaded her own before handing it to Horatio. "There's a mechanism in them that absorbs the sun's UV rays and forms them into a type of shell around the bullet. It has very little to no effect on most humans, but they burn most vampires to no end, adding to the damage. I'm a type of vampire that isn't affected much by them, just enough to irritate, but one grazing shot can nearly disable some. I have this handgun and a sniper rifle that are fully equipped with the technology, Wolfe has one, I think it's his main firearm. There's a florescent circle around the barrel exit, that's the only part of the mechanism that's visible."

"So they burn the target, if it's a vampire," Horatio said as he carefully examined the weapon.

Karlie nodded. "We use them because they're super effective against most vampires, and that's easier than actually fighting them. Easier to hide as well."

"Why are you not affected as much?" Horatio asked.

"I'm a special case. Being a Misolu, I am technically several different races. Some of the vampire forms of those races aren't affected much, if at all. Misolu is one of those," Karlie explained. "If I wasn't, it's likely I wouldn't be able to stand, if I was even conscious."

Something banged against the refrigerator doors, making all of them jump. "What was that?" Alexx asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

Karlie sniffed at the air, a low growl working its way up her throat. "Get behind me, one of the vics wasn't as dead as we thought."

"Are you saying that one of them changed?" Alexx asked.

"Changing," Karlie growled as she shifted into a low crouch on the table. "There are two possible ways for a creature to be changed; I'm guessing the more common way applies here. Vampires secrete venom in their fangs, its strength varies from one to another but most can change a victim if they don't drain them all the way. Most cases of changing are accidents, reckless feeding. Most cannot stop themselves from killing the victim. A few changelings are from vampires who did the only thing they could to save someone dear to them, changed them just before they died. The second way is for another creature to get vampire blood into his or her system. It's rare that happens because we do everything we can to stop it when we can. Those Vampires that cannot change someone with their venom use that method if they're desperate to save someone. It can hurt the vampire who is donating the blood; kill them if they're not careful."

"What should we do?" Horatio asked, drawing out his weapon as another bang echoed throughout the room.

Karlie handed Alexx her phone and picked her gun up, putting it back together faster then human eyes could follow. She handed it to Alexx as well. "Stand behind me, use the gun only if he attacks. Use the speed dial on six, its Snow's personal phone. Tell her the situation and who you are. Lieutenant, I want you to go stand by that door and open it when I say, make sure that you have your weapon ready just in case. If this works, I'll be the first thing he sees and he'll freeze. He'll be running mostly on instinct right now, he should sense that I'm a threat and stand down."

Alexx moved to the back of the room rapidly as Horatio crept toward the shaking refrigerator door. Karlie dropped into a low fighting crouch in front of the door, angling herself so that she could be seen from the moment it cracked open. She let her growl grow in volume. She nodded to Horatio. He undid the latch slowly.

The teenager leapt out of the small chamber and froze when he saw Karlie, in a fighting crouch and snarling. He looked around, panicked. Karlie shifted, drawing his attention back to her. The teen made to run.

"Don't move, I'm going to help," Karlie growled, making him freeze again. "You have to let me though."

"What's happening to me?" he asked with his voice cracking as he shook.

"You were put a situation no human ever should be," Karlie said as she slowly approached him. "I'm going to get you somewhere that can help you, the people there will tell you everything when you get there, I need you to focus on me right now. What's your name?"

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"Nothing of importance," Karlie said. "Focus. What's your name?"

"It's… John. John Markano," he replied as she cuffed him. He didn't fight her.

"Good, John. I need you to stay calm," Karlie told him. She noticed that Alexx was off the phone. "What did she say?"

"She sent a team to meet us somewhere in the Glades," Alexx said. "She said that you should know where and to bring Wolfe, the lieutenant and me with you. I can't get away right now."

"Wolfe is on another case at the moment, we won't be able to pull him without a fuss of some sort," Horatio said.

"Snowy will have to deal with one out of three then," Karlie growled. "You're driving, Lieutenant, I can't hold onto him at the same time."

"I'll see you in the hummer," Horatio said.

* * *

"Nothing, still," Natalia exclaimed. She had run every test she could think of, run the results through every database they had access to, everyone had come up blank. "This guy is either a first offender or else really good at covering his trail."

"My guess is that he's really good at covering his trail," Calleigh said. "Have you met the new girl?"

"Not yet, why?" Natalia asked.

"She used to be an undercover FBI agent," Calleigh said. "She was tracking down a major serial killer most of her carrier there. According to her file, she never found him and finally broke under the stress. She blew her cover and their chances of catching the murder. She was released not long after."

"You don't think that she's still with them do you?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. No one ever heard of her coming until we reported the case in this morning. Maybe this fits his MO and she is still under cover and looking for him." Calleigh replied.

"She went with Horatio to look in on another case a few minuets ago; do you think that has anything to do with it?" Natalia asked.

"Let's ask them when they get back," Calleigh said.

* * *

Horatio shielded his face as the black helicopter stirred up a cloud of dust. Karlie used her wings to shield all three of them from it. She approached with the new teen vampire as soon as the blades had slowed enough for safety. Three vampires steeped out to meet her. Two of them took the teen into the chopper while the third shook her hand.

"You should feed soon, Captain," he said quietly.

"Not until night falls, at least," Karlie replied. "I'll be fine for a while."

"My forces were unable to find the one who shot you," he sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her.

"Which means he's still out there," Karlie growled. "What does Snowy say?"

"She didn't expect the situation here to be this bad already," he replied. "She's coming with E, Darkflare, Irianca, Lanyll and Rainal in the morning. Norv will be with them if they find him by then."

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Did you bring the humans?" he asked. "She wanted me to meet them."

"Be gentle, Sergeant," Karlie growled. "I could only get one to come with me and he is the leader of the others. I still need their help here. Don't chase them off like you have others, not all of them your own."

He stiffened, and then nodded curtly. Karlie motioned to Horatio to join them. "I'm Sergeant Corainar Kaliem, newborn retrieval specialist," he greeted him.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Horatio said, shaking his hand. Both vampires raised their eyebrows, impressed. "Is there any way I could come in to question the boy?"

"Perhaps," Corainar said, impressed with the way Horatio went strait to business and showed no fear in the presence of so many vampires. "If you come with the captain, we can almost certainly arrange it."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "Is there anything else I should Know bout my investigation?"

"If there is, Captain Maloun will inform as she sees fit," Corainar informed him.

"Did you bring my sniper and laptop?" Karlie asked suddenly.

"Yes, just like you asked. Snowy wasn't too pleased," Corainar growled.

"Get the sniper out and put it together, now," Karlie growled. "Someone has gotten very sloppy with their hunting. There's a vamp panther out there."

"Yes, Ma'am," the sergeant said as he turned to the helicopter in a blur.

"Vamp panther?" Horatio asked.

"Remember how most vampires are created? On occasion, a careless vampire won't completely kill their pray when it's an animal and it'll be changed. They operate on pure instinct, so the have no control and it rarely ends well for anyone involved," Karlie explained. "I may need a favor from you, Lieutenant, but it'll be risky, especially in this situation."

"If there's anything I can do, name it," he replied.

Corainar handed her a sniper rifle unlike any Horatio had seen before. "We don't have any bait with us, Captain," Corainar growled.

"Make sure the newborn is secured in that chopper and that you and your men can handle blood," Karlie said, drawing a knife from its sheath on her ankle and handing it to Horatio. "Lieutenant, get behind me and use this to draw blood. It won't take much. I would ask someone else, but vampire blood doesn't usually work unless the critter is starved and I really doubt that it is."

"How am I going to explain this when we get back?" Horatio asked.

"You can either let me seal it or make up some story about it, your pick," Karlie said as she scanned the area. She lifted the sniper rifle into position. "Ready when you are."

The scent of blood filled the air; every vampire tensed, except Karlie. She remained calm and focused, not moving. She kept her attention on her target.

Horatio and the other vampires never noticed that anything was coming until Karlie had fired three shots and tossed her knife into a charging panther's chest. It fell at her feet and didn't move again, a silent snarl still on its face. Horatio noted the overly extended canines. "Where did it come from?" Horatio asked, surprised.

"It was running straight at us, going almost as fast as the captain does. We didn't even see it coming," Corainar said, an odd note in his voice. "Most vampires move too fast for most humans to really see, they only notice a streak of color. The captain can run fast enough that other vampires won't even notice that much."

"Get in the helicopter, Sergeant," Karlie growled after she had made sure that the cat was dead. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. "You may want to make sure I stay between you and him, Lieutenant."

"We need to…" Corainar began.

"Just because I did not comment on the glamour does not mean that I did not notice it and see what it is you are trying to hide. I am not deaf either," Karlie half snarled.

"What's going on?" Horatio asked, not moving but reaching for his weapon with his uninjured hand.

"I'm not the only one who should feed soon," Karlie growled, "but it appears I am the only one who still has complete control of myself." He has a glamour on his eyes so you can't see it, but his eyes are somewhat red. The more red that's in a vampires eyes, the more they need to feed and the more blood it'll take for them to be in control again. Get to the hummer."

"We're not done here, Captain," the sergeant snarled, dropping into a hunting crouch. Karlie was instantly between him and the lieutenant, taking a defensive stance. "You're wounded and at least half drained, I'll beat you in a fight."

"No one said I had to stay wounded," Karlie growled as her own eyes grew more red themselves. "and even if I did, you wouldn't stand a chance. I've more then earned my rank."

"You already sacrifice your own comfort to protect him?"

"I do what I have to, Sergeant, something you could learn from. Take care of the cat's body and get out of here, now."

The cat's body burst into flame. "Very well, Captain, perhaps you're right." He growled and turned slowly to the chopper. Horatio had backed nearly to the hummer, never letting his aim falter. Karlie followed at an even slower pace, her eyes on the other vampire. Horatio was three feet from the door when both vampires became blurred streaks of color. What sounded like a crack of thunder rang though the air followed by enraged snarls. More blood drenched the ground.

* * *

Ryan walked into the lab to find Eric, Calleigh and Natalia waiting for him. "What's going on?"

"Do you know anything about the new girl?" Calleigh asked.

"Not really," Ryan replied. "Why?"

"We got a look at her file," Eric replied. "We think she may be an undercover FBI agent."

"How would I know?" Ryan asked. "She just got here; I only talked to her at the crime scene this morning."

"Did she act strange, like there was something she was trying to hide?" Natalia asked.

"Not that I noticed," Ryan said honestly.

"Let us know if you see anything," Eric said. "I don't trust her. There just isn't enough to explain her sudden appearance."

"GET-IN-THAT-CHOPPER!" Karlie snarled, reappearing in front of Horatio and throwing the other vampire towards the aircraft. Her claws and fags were fully extended and her tail twitched in agitation. Corainar landed in a crouch by the helicopter. Karlie crouched down, half spreading her wings and snarling.

"How do you stand it?" Corainar exclaimed.

"Simple, self control," Karlie growled. "Go back to base."

"But…"

"We both know the outcome of an all out fight," Karlie warned. The other vampire hesitated another moment, regarding one of his hands, the one that Karlie had nearly torn to shreds. He vanished into the chopper. Karlie didn't relax until it was out of sight. She stood and healed her own wounds, only a few scratches really. She then retrieved her sniper rifle, returning it to its case before placing it and a laptop in the back of the hummer. Horatio watched as she claimed into the passenger seat.

"Do you think you can handle being on call?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant," Karlie sighed. "I have far more control than most. I can go hunting after I'm off and the sun is down, it's easiest to go unseen. I can easily last that long."

"How's your leg?"

"Completely healed now, I'm just keeping a bandage there for show."

"How do you heal yourself?"

"Misolu vampires can turn their blood cells into other cell types; it's useful but a bit annoying."

"You have to lose more blood to do it," Horatio noted, slowing down.

"It's worth it, if it can minimize the blood loss."

"Are you sure you're okay, Miss Saloman?"

"I've been better, but I've also been through a lot worse. Why did you stop?"

"I intend to protect every member of my team."

"They'll be perfectly safe, Lieutenant."

"My team includes you now."

Karlie stiffened. "No one is even mildly a threat to me. If anything, I'll be more alert to my surroundings."

"Except yourself."

"Not really. Like I said: I've been through far worse then this and maintained complete control."

"I'm not willing to risk it, Miss Saloman."

"The chopper would have scared away any game for a few miles. We don't have time."

"Not necessarily."

"What… no. I'm not going to risk that. There's a difference between resisting the smell of blood and stopping yourself from feeding on of blood, especially fresh. Even just sealing a wound is far different then having blood on the fangs," Karlie hissed.

"You sound like you know from experience."

Karlie nodded, looking away from him. "I paid for both of our folly with her death and the guilt that I've carried ever since. She was too young and no one should have to die like that, in a lot of pain caused by someone you trust and depended on. It isn't pleasant."

"When did this happen?"

"A hundred so odd years ago. I still look in on her family from time to time, just to see if they're all right. They know of our kind, but not the complete truth of her death. It isn't that long for a vampire."

"You've had that long to improve."

"It's been that long since I've tasted fresh human blood," Karlie retorted. "That wasn't the smartest idea on my part, but it's a bit late to turn back now. I'm not going to risk it."

Horatio sighed, seeing that it was pointless. "Can you at least take care of this?" he asked, presenting his cut hand to her. She nodded and seemed to kiss the wound. It was gone when she let him have the hand back. He began to drive again. "What happened?"

"It was covered up, like most of the cases similar to it are. We have to, for obvious reasons. I was put on leave for ten years or so, and then went into a few years of re-training. It was at least forty years after that before I was put in any kind of field position again. I only just began working major cases again. I was lucky, that's a really short time for that kind of mistake. It just didn't seem like it when I was going through it."

"No jail time?"

"Being put off duty and re-training may as well have been. Our system looks at things a bit differently, as you can imagine. We live by a slightly different set of rules. It was an accident, one we can't always prevent."

"But you try."

"We try."

"Was this case an accident?"

"I wish it was, Lieutenant, but I really doubt it."

* * *

"Hey," Calleigh called as she spotted Karlie enter one of the lab doors. The new CSI stepped back out. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm new," Karlie said. "Karlie Saloman, tracking specialist."

"I heard that there was a new recruit around, but I wasn't sure of your name," Natalia said as she came out of the lab across the hall. "I'm Natalia Boa Vista."

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne," Calleigh said. "Would you like us to show you around?"

"Thank you, I keep getting lost," Karlie said, smiling at them.

The two women led her farther down the hall to an empty room. "Who are you really working for?" Calleigh asked.

"I…" Karlie said, trying to make it look like she hadn't been expecting something like this. "I'm here looking for an international serial killer. He strikes several times in one country then flees to another before we catch him. I've been trailing him for a few years now."

"And this case could be done by him?" Natalia asked.

"Possibly, all the details fit," Karlie said. "You can't go around telling everyone this, your boss already knows. I'm trying to stay a step ahead of him here. I've got to catch him before he flees."

"How long do we have?" Calleigh asked.

"It's hard to tell, he never seems to have a set time line."

* * *

"H," Eric called. Horatio paused at the lab door. "There's been another attack."

"Where?" Horatio asked.

"The beach, but there's a major difference between this and the attacks this morning," Eric replied as they headed to a hummer. "And it's not the location."

"What is it then?"

"The victim is still alive."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about what happened?" Horatio greeted.

"I'm Rebecca Carn, ask away," the victim replied.

"Can you remember anything of what happened?" Horatio asked the young brunette who sat on the rear bumper of the ambulance as the paramedic bandaged her wounded right arm. He had given her his jacket, which she had wrapped tightly around herself.

"I… went for a walk along the beach during my lunch break, to relax a bit," She began, gazing off into space as she struggled to remember. "I didn't think much about him when I first saw him by the water; I'm rarely the only one out here at this time of day. I didn't even see him move before he'd knocked me down."

"What did he look like?"

"I can't remember… it all happened so fast. He was tall, taller then you, brown hair. The only thing I can remember clearly is his eyes. They… weren't natural. His pupils reminded me of a cat's, and the irises were the strangest color, yellow-green with little specks of red in them…"

"Can you remember anything else?"

"He acted like he was going to bite my throat, but I tried to push him away and he bit my arm instead. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. I screamed when he began to suck at the blood he had drawn. Something knocked him off me and I managed to escape and get help. I only saw silver…"

"What does the bite mark look like?" Horatio asked.

"Four puncture marks," the woman replied.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Horatio said, turning to Eric. "Find any other witnesses, I want a full description of our suspect and who, or whatever saved her."

"I'm on it, H," Eric said, jogging off.

"H, by the pier," Ryan said, pointing.

Horatio covered his eyes and spotted the large gray dog that stood watching them, cover in blood as if it had recently been in a fight. It nodded to him. "Call Alexx, Mr. Wolfe. Follow me." The two CSIs slowly approached the canine, but it didn't move.

"Do you think it's what saved our vic?" Ryan asked as he hung up the phone. "Alexx is on her way."

"Stop acting, Ryan," the dog growled. "He already knows what I am, just not that I could become a wolf."

"Miss Saloman?" Horatio asked, even though he already suspected.

"He got away, same idiot who shot me. Went into the water and blinded me with a whirl pool of mud," Karlie replied.

"Did you find anything else, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked the other CSI.

"There was defiantly a fight into the water," Ryan said. "I found a blood trail. What should I do when Karlie's profile comes up?"

"It won't," Karlie replied. "There's a false sample tied to it."

"How are we going to explain Alexx coming to see a dog?" Ryan asked.

"Later," Karlie growled quietly as she spotted Frank coming towards them.

"Whoever did this is still out there, Horatio," Frank said as he reached them. "We found another blood trail a few miles north of here that may be his. Must have somehow swum there after escaping a dog that attacked him. I'm guessing it was this one here."

"Someone saw this?" Horatio asked.

"There was another person from her office that saw the entire thing from the pier. Delko is talking to them now," Frank replied.

"Thank you, Frank," Horatio said. "Mr. Wolfe, you're coming with me to follow that trail." His phone went off. "Hello? ... Uhah… I'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Ryan and Karlie. "There's a change of plans, I need you to find Miss Saloman, Mr. Wolfe, and take her with you to look at that blood trail. Our latest victim says that she saw her attacker on the way to the hospital."

Karlie stood up and wagged her tail as Horatio's phone went off with a text message from her: You'll have my gun for the UV capability, I'll have yours. They're already switched. He nodded slightly and ran to the hummer. Karlie ran off, past Frank who jumped as she passed by. She ran by Alexx as she arrived, leaving Ryan to explain things to the medical examiner.

* * *

"Look's like you hurt him pretty badly," Ryan said as he heard Karlie approach. He was kneeling next to a small pool of blood that was one of several that lead up the beach.

"I was trying to stop him without giving myself away," Karlie said. "It's harder then you'd think."

"So… you're a self healer and an animal changer," Ryan commented, noting that they were alone.

Karlie chuckled. "In the crude titles, yes. I'm just a misolu, Wolfe. How do you know all this? I knew you were our contact here, but not how or through who."

"One of your agents is a friend of mine, has been for years. I told him to meet us here, figured he could probably track our suspect down better then the dogs we put on it."

"What all did he tell you about my coming here?"

"He knew that on of his higher ups was coming, but not who. He got me my gun and taught me a bit about vampires and how to fight them off."

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is Derek; I'll introduce you when he gets here."

"Great, I hope he hurries because there isn't much we can do here."

"Hey, Ryan!" a tall, dark haired man in shorts and a t-shirt called from the street. Karlie spotted something of interest on the ground and knelt to examine it as Ryan turned and waved.

"Derek!" Ryan called back. He waited for hi friend that he hand met in the park earlier to reach them. "This is Karlie."

"Pleased to meet you, Derek," Karlie said, distracted. "Look at this; it looks as if he stood here long enough for the blood to pool quiet a bit…"

"… and then something licked it up," Ryan finished for her, instinctively reaching for his weapon.

"We may have a vampire animal on the loose in down town Miami, get a search going, it won't have gone far and we don't have long before it starts to cause havoc."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please reveiw, it really does help and it encourages faster updates!

* * *


End file.
